Level 4 Cookbook
| image = Image:RO_Cookbook(Level4).png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of Level 4 food items. | weight = 1 | source = Cooking Quest | buy = -- | sell = 500 Zeny }} Level 4 Recipes "This book is not for beginners. Prepare irresistible dishes that are fit for nobility!" In-Game Text -Cooking Stories that Touch Everyone's Heart- Now in stores: the Level 4 Recipe book subtitled "You're Already Eating!" Herb Marinade Beef: High-quality soft rib eye steak marinated in herbal sauce! Ingredients: 5 Meat, 3 Red Herbs, 2 Yellow Herbs, 3 Green Herbs, 1 Sweet Sauce, 1 Lemon Directions: #Remove fat from Meat, score the Meat, and then remove extra blood from the Meat by soaking it in cold water for about an hour. #Chop the herbs and mix them with Sweet Sauce and Water. Boil the mixture for about an hour. #When the mixture is boiled, add lemon juice, mix well, and then let cool. #Prepare a large bowl and a large Tupperware container. Pour the marinade sauce into the large bowl, dip the pieces of meat into the sauce one by one, and then place them inside the large Tupperware. #Pour the leftover marinade sauce into the Tupperware and refrigerate the marinated meat for 12 to 24 hours. #Cook the marinated meat and serve with side dishes. Morocc Fruit Wine: Sweet and sour wine whose taste feels just right, even to people that don't like alcohol! Ingredients: 10 Strawberry, 4 Lemons, 10 Oranges, 2 Alcohol, and 5 Grape Directions: #Squeeze Lemons and Oranges and collect the juice in a glass. #Rinse the Strawberries under cold water and remove stalks. #Skin Grapes and remove seeds. #Put Strawberries and Grapes into a mixer and blend for 30 seconds. #Add 1 Alcohol and lemon juice to the mixer and blend for another 5 seconds. #Add 1 Alcohol and the juice to the mixer and blend for 15 seconds. Cream Sandwich: A rich cream sandwich. Ingredients: 5 Bread, 15 Milk, 10 Cheese, 10 Yellow Herb, 1 Meat, 1 Sweet Sauce Directions: #Spread butter on the Bread and whisk the Milk to make cream. #Cut Meat into thick pieces and then cook. #Cut the Bread into two pieces and spread Sweet Sauce on one side of each bread piece. Add half the herbs and meat to the side with Sweet Sauce. #Add Cheese on top and add the rest of the herbs. #Spread cream on one side of the other bread piece and then place it on top of the other bread slice. Lutie Cold Noodle: Experience the burning spiciness of cold noodles at an affordable price! Ingredients: 3 Bags of Grain, 1 Spicy Sauce, 10 Ice Cubics, 10 Carrots, 10 Jack o' Pumpkin Directions: #Select high protein grain and rinse. #Grind the grain to create a flour. #Add hot water to the flour and knead until it is sticky and has a fine luster. #Prepare a square frame with a stainless metal net attached to the bottom. #Place a lump of the dough inside the frame and press hard on the top to form noodles from the dough being pushed out from beneath the frame. #Boil the noodles. #Rinse the boiled noodles under cold water and strain out the water. #Steam Jack o' Pumpkins. Gently tap and then squeeze the pumpkins until the pulp fibers become threadlike. #Slice Carrots. #Put the boiled noodles and pumpkin fibers into a bowl. #Add Ice Cubes and spread Spicy Sauce on top. #Serve the noodles garnished with Carrot slices. Seasoned Jellyfish: A bowl of well-cooked jellyfish salad with Squid Ink dressing. Ingredients: 30 Tentacles, 10 White Herbs, 10 Soft Blades of Grass, 1 Old Frying Pan, 20 Squid Ink Directions: #Rinse Soft Blades of Grass under cold water and squeeze them to remove water and juice. #Mix the squeezed Soft Blades of Grass with Squid Ink. #Slice Tentacles. Boil water in an Old Frying Pan, parboil the Tentacle slices, and rinse them under cold water. Squeeze the water out of the Tentacles. Remember that Tentacles toughen and shrink if you boil them too long, so make sure to place them in boiling water for just a few seconds. #Chop White Herbs and mix them with the Tentacles and Soft Blades of Grass. #Sprinkle Squid Ink to the salad. #Refrigerate the salad for a while and serve on a plate. Steamed Ancient Lips: Don't worry! Eating this delicious dish isn't like kissing an ancient fish! Ingredients: 10 Ancient Lips, 10 Raccoon Leaf, 10 White Herbs, 5 Fresh Fishes, 2 Sweet Sauce Directions: #Wash Ancient Lips with salty water. #Prepare Fresh Fishes by removing the heads and intestines and slicing the meat from each fish into 3 pieces. Remove the tiny spines from the sliced meat by usign tweezers and marinate the meat in 1 Sweet Sauce. Refrigerate the marinated meat for at least half a day. #Line the bottom of a steamer with Raccoon Leaves. Make sure to place sliced meat with the skin side on the bottom so the meat won't toughen and shrink. #Spread 1 Sweet Sauce and sprinkle sliced White Herbs on top of the meat before the steamer starts steaming. See Also *Level 1 Cookbook *Level 2 Cookbook *Level 3 Cookbook *Level 5 Cookbook *Level 6 Cookbook *Level 7 Cookbook *Level 8 Cookbook *Level 9 Cookbook *Level 10 Cookbook External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book